


A taste for it

by domorethings



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Captivity, Dragon Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, another other london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domorethings/pseuds/domorethings
Summary: There are still times that surprise him, and in truth not all of them are bad.It starts like this:Sasha likes how warm he is. She has from the start, enjoys the way that he cuts through the Other London chill.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	A taste for it

**Author's Note:**

> My first published foray into the Another Other London AU - thank you Rome for encouraging this.
> 
> Fucky power dynamics abound below, be wary.

He’s used to a lot of his new life by now. Used to it in a way that he knows he shouldn’t be. Used to it in a way that doesn’t sit right.

It’s not reassuring. It’s oppressive.

And yet there are still times that surprise him, and in truth not all of them are bad.

It starts like this:

Sasha likes how warm he is. She has from the start, enjoys the way that he cuts through the Other London chill. When she’s trying particularly hard to antagonise Barret, she won’t let him out of her bed. But it’s several months before she drags him back to her room and lays him atop her stomach, exhaling slowly and wincing a little.

He’s not stupid.

He knows what’s going on. If he didn’t, he’d have been able to scent it, because apparently that’s a talent he’s getting along with his scales. It’s thick and heavy on the air, hormones and blood, and Sasha is tender and needy in a way that he’s not yet seen.

He finds he likes it.

And she doesn’t stop him when he tries to show how much.

The taste of her is unfamiliar like this, tinged with copper. He arranges his weight across her belly and urges her legs up so that he can dip his head down, feeling her smear against his nose and chin. His tongue circles her clit and she sighs, actually relaxing.

By the time she starts to give little whimpers and cries his face is covered in her blood but there's something about the way that he's clearly helping that thrills up his spine and makes him dip his head lower, seeking out more. When he slides two hot fingers inside her she whines briefly, before stifling it with teeth in her lip or her hand, he’s not sure. It doesn’t matter.

He wonders if he'll ever stop remembering how it feels like this, wrapped up in the scent of her. If he'll ever be able to look at her without remembering it. If he'll _ever_ crave it.

After, when Sasha is finally asleep and he’s working on clearing his face and hands at her little non-nonsense vanity before returning to Barret, he realises he might get this once a month, if Barret is amenable. He might get to look at her hide a wince when he’s sat by the side of Barret’s desk and know what's waiting for him that night.

He finds all too soon and with markedly little surprise that it’s ruined him for the scent of blood.

Barret, unconvinced by his hasty attempts at cleanliness after each time with Sasha, starts to take advantage, coming to him with blood-covered hands and holding them out for him to suck on the fingers. He knows, he _knows_ what Hamid does for Sasha and Hamid's now sure if it means he approves of it or if it's just given him another way to control Hamid, to get him hard and fuck him while his head is full of wishing he was buried between Sasha's thighs.

He starts to sense when her periods are about to start, finds ways into her bed on those nights and forces her legs apart, already half-hard from the scent of her on the air.

"Sasha." Hamid groans into her cunt, whining as he ruts against the bed. "Please, I want... I want..."

"It _hurts_ , Hamid." She groans, folding her own hands over her belly. "Like it when you sit on me. The weight, y'know?"

Hamid surges forward, tongue catching up more of the slick blood on her skin and shoves her hands away, replacing them with his own. His touch always gets a bit feverish like this, when he's wound up and wanting, and Sasha sighs happily, leaning back when he folds his forearms over her belly.

"Ah, that's better that's it, yeah. Yeah. Okay. Keep going."

#

She’s winning, every time she gets him here. Every time she steals him from Barret and sends him back with blood under his fingernails and painted over his tongue.

There are times when he looks at her in the middle of eating her out though, times that he stops and stares at her with those not-quite-human eyes and scratches her skin with those odd little claws and she realises that it’s lucky that she sustains _him_ in turn because he’s a dangerous little thing, isn’t he?

Each time they do this his teeth get more pronounced, his tongue delves deeper, his scrawny little arms have more scales down them.

His claws bite at the tender skin of her belly ( _she knows better than to expose it what is she doing_ ) and her mind works in double time, thinking, how can she _use_ this how might she _train_ him, get him to help her, get him to go against Barret, he could be her predator and she laughs through a stunningly quick orgasm that makes her pulse long and pulling around nothing.

Hamid brings her to three more orgasms as her mind races, all hunger and snarling and greedily lapping at her. It brings her to the brink of feeling like she's going to vibrate out of her godsdamn body, the most out of control she's let herself be as her mind fills with thoughts of Barret, trembling and gasping, Hamid over him with a mouthful of blood...

Hamid breaks away eventually, panting heavily, his eyes flashing gold and his face framed by scales that glint in the candlelight. He's bloody right up to the ridges of his cheeks, down past his mouth filled with too many teeth, his chin, his neck and his chest. It makes her blink a few times, and then suddenly he's himself again, if that even makes sense, looking at her with surprise.

"Uh... Sasha?" He says, normal halfling tongue licking along his lips to catch up some of her bloody slick. "What... You look... is everything okay?"

Sasha just hums, pulling him up and setting him over her stomach, his cock a hot line against her skin.

"Y'did great Hamid.” She hums, and he doesn’t even rock against her. Well trained, indeed. “Sit right there for me now, there's a good boy."


End file.
